<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enharmonic Interval 同音异名*[1] by c4rdinal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726859">Enharmonic Interval 同音异名*[1]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4rdinal/pseuds/c4rdinal'>c4rdinal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Bonding, Getting Together, Hurt Bruce Wayne, Hurt Clark Kent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Soul Bond, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4rdinal/pseuds/c4rdinal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>布鲁斯·韦恩是个难以琢磨的人，有时克拉克并不确定走进他内心的种种尝试是否值得。在一次任务事故后，他们的关系愈发复杂，其他选择余地或许也因此荡然无存了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman) &amp; Clark Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enharmonic Interval 同音异名*[1]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614482">Enharmonic Interval</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panny/pseuds/Panny">Panny</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p>  克拉克轻轻将飞机放到地面上，确认它可以平稳自身后，松开金属机身上手指形状的凹痕。这道痕迹是它被迫改变预定航线的唯一证据，很浅。就结论而言，航班上的乘客都毫发无损，但克拉克仍旧忍不住皱了下眉。一阵吸气、欢呼声从四周纷涌而至，宛如巨大的浪潮。他转头寻找那道先前令他分心的、极为熟悉的声音来源。他总是下意识地听着它，哪怕是在紧急事件的中途。规律的心跳在恐慌、惊惧的人群中格外突兀。</p><p>  稍晚，航班乘客在指引下陆续疏散。聚集的民众看到没有太多新鲜事，也逐渐散去。超人从现场挤了出来。声音依然在他耳侧，甚至在克拉克·肯特最终悄悄溜出现场时，仍然无比清晰。斜挎包松松地悬在他身侧，他留心着放慢自己的速度。迫降地两条街之外，戴安娜以一种相当优雅的姿态站在路旁，穿着时尚而随意，令他感觉相比之下自己穿得实在有点不像话。他走近时，她露出一个放松的微笑，他低下头，也回了一个笑容。</p><p>  “如果你是来赶航班，”他说，“恐怕现在已经不能登机了。”</p><p>  “只是顺路来看个朋友，但他好像一个人飞走了。”</p><p>  “他可真有胆量，简直不敢相信。”克拉克笑得更大了点，戴安娜的眼睛笑得发亮，他们为彼此配合这个笑话拥有了一种共同的快乐。“我猜你不会接受我代替他陪你吧？”</p><p>  “除非你去跟我喝一杯。自从离开天堂岛，我还没喝醉过呢。”</p><p>  “我向来喝不醉。”</p><p>  一只手拍拍他的肩膀。“现在更有理由试试了。”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>  克拉克的啤酒有点温了，大概口感变差了不少，但吃完三盘玉米片、聊了两个话题后，他们都不怎么关心酒了。和戴安娜聊天感觉……很好。很轻松。经历过一次死亡后，他能从她身上找到自己的诉求，即他并不孤独，从未有人给予他相同的感受。回到大都会，回到克拉克·肯特和超人两个身份间永恒的杯子把戏*[2]几乎令他痛苦不已，即使他明白自己应当感激，有人为他能回到原本的生活付出了极大的努力。他确实十分感谢，对布鲁斯塞给他的每一份需要签字的文件——这些本不是布鲁斯的责任。只是等待本身太难捱了，尤其是那些可预知的可能性——踏上新建的正义大厅，加入布鲁斯和维克数次调试后完工的通讯网络，拥有一些不必隐藏自己就能与之交谈的队友；以及即使世界没有灭顶之灾，他或许也可以交到这样的朋友。</p><p>  戴安娜时常和他一道喝酒、谈天，这感觉很棒。只是自从他第一次听到那规律的心跳声，他就无法抑制心底的那个问题。他知道自己正要毁了一切。“你来这的真正目的是什么，戴安娜？”</p><p>  她挑起一侧眉毛，指尖沿着半空的酒瓶瓶口懒洋洋地画圈。“我不能就只是来看看你过得怎么样？”</p><p>  “路程可不近，我想手机的存在就是为了人们方便打招呼。”</p><p>  “要是这事很紧急，我就不会这么悠闲了。”戴安娜的手指停住，双眼抬起直视着他，目光专注，令他不由自主挺直背，贴着椅背坐好。现在她是神奇女侠了。“不过你没想错。我在这确实有些事要处理。”</p><p>  克拉克吞咽了一下，谨慎地收起捏住酒瓶的力道。他相信戴安娜会告诉他是否需要他出面，如果她不愿细说，也必定有她自己的理由。她可不是蝙蝠侠。随后，仿佛读了他的心似的，她说：“你最近和布鲁斯联系过吗？”</p><p>  “没——呃，没有。”他费劲地克制住缩起肩膀的冲动。这不是谎话——不全是，“联系”这个词对他们的接触而言并不准确。自从他复活，布鲁斯一直待他……不错，慷慨得不可思议，以致克拉克不知该如何应对。耗费私人精力和各类资源应付法律文件，好让克拉克·肯特“活过来”，引开过分关注超人的媒体注意力，其手法之娴熟令克拉克也差点忽视了。见鬼，他还为赎回他母亲的房子买下了银行。克拉克被一系列行动搞得有点晕头转向，同时为自己没有充足时间及机会拾回死去期间的现实世界碎片感到失落。他无比清晰地认知到要是布鲁斯没有伸出援手，这一切会多么艰难。无论他们先前有过什么龃龉，克拉克都欠他很多。多到他永远也无法偿还。</p><p>  然而，无论布鲁斯帮了他多少、对联盟和他们可以共同达成的目标有多少信心，他都仍是蝙蝠侠。蝙蝠侠总有底线，其中一条极为明确地划在哥谭四周，无差别地、直截了当地明令他们不得插手，主要表现为来自蝙蝠侠的瞪视。据克拉克所知，联盟成员对这条禁令都接受良好，他也一样——该有什么问题？在他们尝试性的合作关系中，布鲁斯划下了许多界限，克拉克没有意见。距离、隐私，克拉克也都同意了，因为布鲁斯显然需要这些——他从克拉克的生活中慢慢退了出去，离去的步伐远没有进入时那么稳重。克拉克尽力离那些禁区远远的，只在极其必要的时候联系蝙蝠侠、动用他的资源。他没有偷听，正相反，出于任何探听都必定不受欢迎，他一向十分小心地让超级感官避开布鲁斯。无论发生了什么，但凡蝙蝠灯仍然亮着，他都不接近哥谭。只是这些比他原本想象得要难很多。</p><p>  事实并非在成为超人之前他一直忽视哥谭和蝙蝠侠的传闻，只是现在他前所未有地关注这座城市。新闻报道总是片面而碎片化，很难令他真正了解爆炸企鹅、会精神控制的罪犯，以及黏土形的变身人背后的真相。他不能开口问更多，也很难接受自己悠哉地坐在家里时，布鲁斯可能正独自面对黑暗，并且万一最糟的情形发生，他还得从早间新闻得知。很难想象这是布鲁斯想要的“合作”方式。</p><p>  有一回，维可·瓦力的报道出现在电视上。她正站在阿卡姆精神病院外，称蝙蝠侠叫警察们等在外面，独自进去，再也没回来。</p><p>  当克拉克回过神来，发现自己的潜意识做了某个决定时，他已经在飞往哥谭的路上了。</p><p>  就结局而言，布鲁斯活下来了，令人宽慰。状况可能算不上太好，但克拉克见过他伤得更重的时候。于是这导致克拉克，站在他不该进入的地界内，向一个明显认为已经控制住事态的人伸出了援手。对此，将布鲁斯表现出的态度描述为“不悦”都算轻的，同样，将克拉克冲动下对这种指责作出的反应称作“妥当”也很不准确。事后反思着实没帮上什么忙，他还是生布鲁斯的气，也对自己感到恼火。不论联盟进展有多好，克拉克·肯特和布鲁斯·韦恩始终没有改变，这令他刺痛。他们在晚宴上见面时仍然针锋相对，一点也不比卢瑟耍诡计时好。想到要向戴安娜坦诚这些让他有点脸热。“他已经参与了吗？”</p><p>  “需要用到一些他的资源。”戴安娜说，“我目前还不肯定需不需要他或者你的直接帮助。要是有必要，我会联络你的，卡尔。”</p><p>  克拉克尽量不外露因布鲁斯未参与感到的庆幸，随即为自己这种想法感到略微羞愧。“你大概是地球上唯一一个叫我那个名字的人。”也许不只是地球。</p><p>  “你讨厌我这么叫你吗？”</p><p>  “不。只是有点好奇。”</p><p>  “我知道对一个不属于自己的星球产生归属感，并且想要保护它是什么感觉。”戴安娜的目光移开，扫过酒吧里的客人，桌上陷入寂静，一时间仅有背景里沉闷、单调的谈话声。“但我同样认为在戴上面具前，人总要认清自己。”她又望向克拉克，对着眼镜脊微微一笑。“这是个比喻。”</p><p>  克拉克试着也对她微笑，但这回比他想得难。“嘿，在超人出现前，克拉克·肯特已经活了30多年了。”</p><p>  她用手掌覆上他的前臂，用力推了他一把。“戴安娜·普林斯的年头可是有3倍。”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>  克拉克把手机放到咖啡桌上。这事没什么好想的，但出于某种未知原因，自从这想法划过脑海，他就再也撇不掉它。淋浴时，他想到手机就放在咖啡桌上，只要走出去就能拿到。做饭时，他想到咖啡桌上摆着手机，以及要是他拿起来拨给布鲁斯，告诉他自己第二天没法去吃晚餐，事情会变得多简单。清洗、擦干盘子时，他几乎听见咖啡桌上的手机传出阿尔弗雷德的声音，讲着上次他们通话时相同的话。当然，布鲁斯不会亲自联系他，好让他抓住机会问这是怎么回事。他也不能指望阿尔弗雷德解释清楚，正如同他没法对邀约说“不”，即便他一点也不明白自己为什么受到邀请，好似布鲁斯和他是……什么？朋友？两个勉强给予对方刚够及格线尊重的同事？有时克拉克甚至觉得自己连这部分也没得到。</p><p>  他们上次见面时，蝙蝠侠十分唐突地叫他离开了，要不是这么形容可能显得有点不客观，他会称蝙蝠侠的态度几近戒备。自从他们第一次见面，克拉克首度再次瞥见布鲁斯·韦恩的这一面——双眼中缓慢酝酿着怒火，以一种习惯、残酷的方式自我控制，这个人即使心里清楚自己面对的人具有怎样的力量，也还是会当面将超人称作“跳梁小丑”。他们曾并肩作战过。尽管占理，克拉克还是率先退缩了。布鲁斯的话触动了他心里早先放任深种的种种疑虑。他也首次从这个人身上见到了蝙蝠侠的一面。</p><p>  他试着认清布鲁斯身上的数层表象，如同研究那些剪裁妥帖的西服，不同的样式、设计针对不同的场合与目的。一方面，这个傲慢、爱笑的花花公子总是恰到好处的聪明而敏感，令克拉克·肯特越来越避之不及，没别的原因，只是见鬼，太尴尬了，他现在知道这只是副面具，但说服自己相信它是真实的对他而言还容易些，即使除他自己根本没人在乎他怎么想。另一方面……很难确切定义。一个无情地笼罩在哥谭上空的复仇阴影，一个偏执的英雄主义者，执拗地紧抓着家族留下的遗念不肯放手。一个愤怒的蒙面人，每每出现在克拉克的梦境中，都将世界染成一片绿色。</p><p>  但那个从破碎的面罩后方凝视他，由于错失信念而惊疑、犹豫的男人又该如何定义？他听了一个名字，许了一个诺言，仅仅为此就救了他的母亲。那个隐藏在布鲁斯·韦恩漫不经心的表面之下，站在肯特农场拍拍他肩膀的男人又是谁？那时他似乎踌躇着想要道歉，但最终什么也没说，说实话，克拉克也不确定该怎么理解。还有那个会以挖苦口吻讲不合时宜笑话的人——那时巴里·艾伦对克拉克而言仍然只是个名字外加一套红色制服，现在看来他挑选出的这两样特征私人得有些古怪。那个笑话克拉克一直记到现在。他有些希望邀他去吃晚餐的布鲁斯是这个人，也希望想跨过 “认识”与“喜欢”之间的距离这事并不是他一厢情愿。</p><p>  戴安娜说他是她的朋友，很可能自然地用同样的词形容布鲁斯。他有些羡慕她的大方自如。</p><p>  克拉克把手机放了回去。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>  晚餐整体比克拉克预想得要尴尬，但也比较不尴尬。不知为何他感觉一直有点热，却也不敢冒失了礼节的风险脱掉西装外套。布鲁斯似乎心情很好，带着明亮的笑容，以一种风趣、闲散的口吻聊克拉克在报社的工作、大都会巨人队这赛季的表现，仿佛他们之间没什么更重要的事可谈。就好像他们完全是表里如一的两个人。克拉克因此头脑一片混乱，完全弄不懂布鲁斯究竟想做什么。庄园里没有别人，他们谁都不需要装腔作势，扮演表面上的角色。他有些怀疑布鲁斯是否在以此取乐。但无论他从前认为布鲁斯有多不好，或者布鲁斯表现出来得有多恶劣，这人向来不是那种骨子里刻薄的人。只是克拉克仍然毫无头绪，几乎让他感觉自己有点可怜。无论结果会如何，布鲁斯始终是个难以捉摸的人，程度就跟克拉克迷茫的水平相当。</p><p>  阿尔弗雷德走到餐桌旁，开始收拾盘子。克拉克半站起身想要帮忙。座椅在抛过光的地板上发出刺耳的摩擦声，他感到自己的脸立刻红了。阿尔弗雷德按着他的后背请他坐下，物理上没什么力道，但十分不容拒绝。“请千万别这样，肯特先生。我十分感激您的帮助，但让客人洗碗绝对有失管家守则，请允许我履行一些除了缝合伤口之外的职责。”最后半句话令布鲁斯嘴角的笑容收敛了一点，但也显得更真实了。克拉克匆忙拿起酒杯啜了一口，在改主意前掩饰自己的目光。</p><p>  布鲁斯的视线笔直地落在他身上，比先前尖锐，但他的姿态并没变，依然很放松，过于放松而显得很刻意，比较开放，并不是蝙蝠侠会采取的姿势。“我原本不确定你会不会来。”他说。</p><p>  “老实说，我也不确定。”克拉克注视着他敛去笑容的嘴角，预感这天晚上它再不会翘起来了。这说法可能不大恰当，但他总觉得自己不想配合接下来的对话，无论其内容是什么。他们之中总得有一个有话直说。“是戴安娜让你这么做的吗？”</p><p>  “戴安娜？”布鲁斯皱起眉，似乎真诚地感到不解。克拉克意识到上次见面后戴安娜可能确实没联系他。“不，当然不是。你为什么会这么想？”</p><p>  “就——为什么我在这，布鲁斯？”</p><p>  “我请朋友吃饭必须别有用心吗？”戴安娜也说过类似的话。她说的听起来还更真实点。</p><p>  “上周还是「超人，离哥谭远点」，现在又变成「克拉克，来我家吃晚餐」。”</p><p>  “阿尔弗雷德认为和克拉克·肯特维持交往对我有好处。”这并不完全像是玩笑，但显然是在扯开话题。阿尔弗雷德打了电话，克拉克现在认为整件事从头到尾或许也全是管家的主意。“以及，目睹超人可能会令海湾这侧的罪犯冒出些其他想法，而大都会没有相应的准备。”布鲁斯站起身，一只手仍握着红酒杯，另一只在经过他时轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。“接好失事飞机，克拉克，把街头混混留给老兵。”</p><p>  克拉克跟着起身，努力抑制住蹙眉的冲动。这话听上去有道理，但就如同布鲁斯说过的其他话，总掺着一种小心翼翼的、半真半假的语调。他并不真的热衷于涉足蝙蝠侠管制的圈子，撇去卢瑟事件不谈，他从不认为超人是个义警。搜索、营救、响应突发事件、驱逐偶尔入侵的外星人，这些事他可以用一种只有超人能采用的方式解决，同理超人能非常轻松地——比较轻松地阻止犯罪事件。只是他不知道边界在哪。超人总该有界限。布鲁斯站在他面前，停下脚步扫了一眼他肩膀。克拉克犹豫了一下。布鲁斯即是他对这些界限理解或许有误的最直接证据。“你知道莱克斯公司想买下那架事故飞机的运营公司吗？”</p><p>  布鲁斯丝毫未显出惊讶的样子，肩部的线条十分放松，几乎有点漠不关心。即便他心里对克拉克岔开话题感到惊讶，也一点没表现出来。“是的，我听说了。”</p><p>  “有点太巧了。我是说，收购谈判正发生在他越狱之后。”</p><p>  “但是莱克斯·卢瑟并没有在这过程里露面，也没有夸耀这是他的成果。”</p><p> 克拉克考虑了一下，发觉自己同意并且很不喜欢这个结论。卢瑟具有很多个人特征，但谦虚绝对不是其中之一。“你觉得他在策划什么更大的事吗？”</p><p>  “很快就会知道了。”</p><p>  克拉克冒出了一个念头。他和布鲁斯对视，有那么一瞬间，几乎确定自己读懂了他的想法，某种近似黑色幽默的沉默蔓延开来。“对，我想是这样。”</p><p>  布鲁斯率先移开目光，将空闲的手伸进口袋。“顺便说一句，你对我的看法是对的。”</p><p>  克拉克眨眨眼，努力跟上谈话的转折。“哪一方面？”</p><p>  “我确实有其他目的。”布鲁斯伸出手，将一个小玩意抛向他。是一叠串起来的卡片，由于材质和数量略微有点分量。“联盟大厅房间的钥匙。挑个你喜欢的。”</p><p>  克拉克屏住呼吸，拇指抚过卡片的表面，留着神不弄坏它们。“完工了？”</p><p>  “差不多。”一丝较浅的、稍纵即逝的笑意闪了一下，仅仅是嘴角略微扯动。这回，克拉克也对他回以笑容。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>  《星球日报》和《大都会星闻*[3]》都将事故定义为“外星人入侵”。这个假说还是挺有道理的，不过有点不符合实际。据克拉克推测，那架飞船大概是飞行途中拐错了弯、误入太阳系。不幸的是，飞船上的乘客发现地球没有适宜他们落脚的酒店，并且春假会引起情绪躁动显然对全宇宙都通用。于是他们决定把这个星球弄得一团乱。</p><p>  布鲁斯现身令克拉克松了一口气。他是克拉克唯一确定离现场比较近并且响应了联络讯号的人。有人能帮忙疏散平民的情况下，再收拾一群暴躁、超级强壮的外星青少年要容易多了。不过戴安娜的出现算是一件惊喜。他们一块把这群小孩打包塞回飞船。飞行员不住地道歉，并在他们要求下保证以后的春季出游航线都避开太阳系，以免某个生气的氪星人上门投诉。</p><p>  飞船摇摇晃晃地消失在云层之中。他们遥望片刻，克拉克看了更久。“多谢帮忙。”他说。</p><p>  “我该做的。”戴安娜把套索缠到腰上，“我就在附近。”</p><p>  克拉克转过身，侧耳听着身后靴底触地的动静，披风划开空气的嗖嗖声，以及抓钩中绞盘的转动声。布鲁斯直起身，漆黑的衣服在白天异常显眼。克拉克张了张嘴，什么也没说出来。他原以为布鲁斯在危机解除的一瞬间就会消失得无影无踪，但实际显然并非如此。“干得不错。”他用蝙蝠侠的声音说，电子加工过的嗓音令这夸奖显得更不真实了。</p><p>  “你也是。”克拉克回答。</p><p>  布鲁斯盯着他看了会儿，他尽力克制住沐浴在目光下不自觉想站得更直的冲动。接着，布鲁斯望向戴安娜：“有时间吗？”</p><p>  “当然。”她说，“是关于我们之前说过的那件东西？”</p><p>  “对。”</p><p>  “那我建议我们带上超人。”</p><p>  布鲁斯的目光再次落在他身上，停顿的时间很长，以至于像是要拒绝。但最终他说：</p><p>  “我同意。”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>  “等等，先让我弄清楚，”克拉克说，“我们说的这个人是俄耳甫斯？希腊神话里去冥界找他妻子，因为回了头所以永远失去了她的那个*[4]？”</p><p>  “根据希腊人的说法，对。”戴安娜说，“我知道的版本可没那么浪漫。我更喜欢你说的这个。”</p><p>  “下午我们还在和外星观光客打架，”布鲁斯说，“相比之下希腊神话有那么不可思议？”不过说这话的时候，他听起来自己都不怎么信。显示屏的光在他脸上留下几片棱角尖锐的阴影，也令洞穴四周的陈设显得愈发粗砺。克拉克走进来时还得留神不去盯着看。这不是他第一次来，但无论多少次，他都为房间内布鲁斯作为蝙蝠侠的各种印证感到震撼。无论人们对布鲁斯·韦恩其人作何评价，绝不会有人质疑他的专注力。克拉克完全搞不懂展示柜中的一些旧物究竟是做什么用的，感觉就像参观世界上最奇怪的翼龙博物馆。他想了解一个人终其一生都与人间的邪恶斗争、最终却只发现孩子们噩梦中的床下怪物真实存在会是什么感受。</p><p>  克拉克无法否认过去几年他们每个人都面对过一些陌生的事。现在戴安娜坐在他们面前，仍穿着亚马逊女战士的盔甲，再要否认神话人物的虚构性似乎非常荒谬。“好吧。所以我们目前知道世界上有一把七弦琴，可以令死人复生，并且我们可能已经确定了它在哪。”他在两个同伴之间望来望去，边思考边用手指有节奏地轻叩膝盖。“但我们还没拿到它。还有其他信息吗？”</p><p>  “我原本希望能小心地把它取回来，”戴安娜说，“但是出现了一个问题。”</p><p>  “根据收藏家身份的戴安娜调查，七弦琴登记在老亚历山大·卢瑟的一位长期合作伙伴名下。”布鲁斯在显示屏上调出一张人像照片，上面是一个神情严苛、头发花白的老人，想必就是他们说的这位收藏家。老人模样看起来稀松平常，但外表说明不了任何问题，特别是涉及魔法的时候。“撒迪尔斯·雷斯。最近几年，他多次公开表明反对义警活动。”</p><p>  “你觉得他跟卢瑟会很有共同话题，即便在卢瑟越狱之后？”</p><p>  “不能排除这种可能性。”</p><p>  “莱克斯·卢瑟花了很长时间研究超能力者，监视我们、以我们为目标。正是这样我们才找到了联盟成员。”狄安娜皱起眉，双手握紧放在膝上。“卢瑟可能已经把对我们不利的信息给了他，我们该做好准备。如果他掌握了某个可以让人复活的道具，我担心他会利用我的过去对付我。”</p><p>  一阵极大的恐慌突然划过克拉克的胸口。他大概是表现出来了，布鲁斯很快摇摇头，在他开口前就做了回答：“卢瑟也许确实想用雷斯对付我们，但他不会说出我们的身份。他太自大了。”</p><p>  “你肯定吗？”克拉克又问了句，心里已经略微放松了点。布鲁斯的预想总是十分有分量，尤其是他有把握到肯说出来的时候，尤其是他与他们承担同样风险的时候。</p><p>  布鲁斯顿了一下，偏过头，似乎在认真考虑可能性的百分比。“他不喜欢输。”他说，“他能接受自己输给超人，但输给一个堪萨斯农场小伙就是另一回事了。”</p><p>  “输给布鲁斯·韦恩呢？”</p><p>  布鲁斯转开脸，短短地叹息一声，很像是笑。“那就更糟了。”</p><p>  “下周末有场晚宴。”戴安娜说，“雷斯在宾客单上，很可能会带七弦琴一起去。那东西很珍贵，他必定想炫耀一番。”</p><p>  克拉克抬了抬眉毛。“我们要闯进派对现场？”</p><p>  布鲁斯左侧的嘴角挑了起来，右侧则几乎未动，仿佛懒得牵动整张脸。这神情十分自然，如同杂志封面，并且有种幼稚的傲慢。换做同样年龄的其他人，可能显得有点可笑，但放在他身上丝毫不突兀。事实是，他鬓角的灰发令其具有了一种独特的含义，即如果此人是个混蛋，他也至少是个资历深厚的坏种。这是商业用的布鲁斯·韦恩*[5]，青少年时期的克拉克·肯特没有将印着这张脸的杂志藏在床垫底下，但目前他很理解有些人枕着它睡的原因。</p><p>  “我忽然……对艺术产生了一些兴趣。”布鲁斯说。他五指收紧，用指节抵住下巴，轻佻地瞥了一眼戴安娜。作为回应，后者用鼻子大声哼哼了一下。往前推几年，各类八卦小报曾为年轻些的布鲁斯·韦恩疯狂不已，正是由于他此刻表现出的这种极具进攻性的调情方式——很假，当然，身临现场的克拉克甚至没法为自己成了电灯泡表现出应有的尴尬。布鲁斯顿了一下，清清喉咙，笑意隐去了一点。“不如以往了。我快变成隐士了，太久没用这招。”</p><p>  “卢浮宫可以帮我搞到一张邀请函。”戴安娜说，“布鲁斯有个朋友给他也弄了一张。”</p><p>  “他不是朋友。”布鲁斯放松地靠在座位里，“但伊万·布雷克*[6]在艺术圈的人脉确实很广，而且他很愿意引荐布鲁斯·韦恩。另一方面，主办机构也很高兴能给韦恩灌酒，好从他身上弄点投资。这是双赢。”</p><p>  “那么我怎么混进去？”克拉克问，“据我所知，我没什么花花公子朋友可以求助。”</p><p>  “说来好笑，”布鲁斯开口道，并且口吻几乎和说话的内容完全一致。一点也不令人放心。</p><p>  “……你接下来要说的肯定不是什么好事，对不对？”</p><p>  “也许你还记得，不久前我们在一场酒会上见过。”说完，布鲁斯等了片刻，以平淡的口吻续道：“显然，我对你写的某一篇报道非常感兴趣，以至于我要求《星球日报》指派你来撰写晚宴相关报道。”</p><p>  “我——真的？”克拉克顿住，第一次认知到布鲁斯可以做到这类事。韦恩企业是《星球日报》的合伙人，这理由很方便。有点危险，可能会有人注意到布鲁斯的兴趣点，并且顺藤摸瓜，将线索都连起来，但不可否认很便捷。“别人不会起疑吗？艺术和文化不太算是我平时会做的版块。”</p><p>  “我个性古怪，所有人都已经习惯了。以及，”他带着一种极为明显的暧昧笑意说，“你的外表还不错，增添了不少说服力。”说着，他自上而下扫了一眼克拉克，目光几乎和先前看戴安娜那一眼完全相同。克拉克用拳头挡在下巴上用力咳嗽了两下，飞快地转开视线。玩味、放纵——并且，克拉克在心里提醒自己，完全是假的。一个疑问在他脑海中闪现而过，想要探究当布鲁斯真正中意某人时会是什么样，只是一闪，他的大脑无比迅速地把这想法丢开了。</p><p>  他张开嘴，准备以玩笑语气指出，这么一来戴安娜和他出现在晚宴会场会都像是走了布鲁斯·韦恩的枕边关系。第一个音节卡住了，他清清嗓子，深吸一口气，又试了一次：“我，呃，这个计划还有下文，对吗？”</p><p>  布鲁斯坐直，身体前倾。花花公子的一面仿佛水瞬间蒸发到空气中，无影无踪，取而代之的是蝙蝠侠。克拉克松了一大口气，接着让自己表现得不要太明显。“我来解释。”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>  用格格不入来形容晚宴上的克拉克都算太轻了。大厅里人头攒动，大多数都在谈论、评判他人，很少有人欣赏挂了满墙的艺术品。过多的噪音、香水味道充斥在空气中，令克拉克怀疑即使没有超级感官，人也很难在此待太久。也许这也是这种场合的规则之一，即假装丝毫不受影响，仿佛有钱人版本的血腥指节游戏*[7]，直到血流得满手也要装作不在乎。</p><p>  布鲁斯和戴安娜显然是这种游戏的高手。他们在涌动的人群中穿梭，带着礼貌的笑容无休止地与人握手，回答些跟健康、财产有关的问候，充满自信，毫不退缩。人眼很难跟得上他们的踪迹，要是换成其他人，恐怕早就找不到他们了。</p><p>  戴安娜正站在一个身材矮小、面容憔悴的男人面前，听他解释某个花瓶的来头。在克拉克看来，那个花瓶可以说是……棕色的，非常棕，以及，有块状花纹，没了。戴安娜也一副不太感兴趣的样子，转头从侍者托盘里取了一杯香槟，连装模作样都没有。</p><p>  另一方面，布鲁斯正站在一簇人群当中，男人们都身穿闪亮的西装，脸上带着比西装更闪亮的笑容。克拉克并没有特意关注，但总是不由自主地去听他们聊天的内容。他们在布鲁斯身旁围成一个松散的圈子，肢体语言显露出不太刻意隐藏的同性兴趣，令克拉克皱起眉，胃里略微打结。布鲁斯似乎没注意到，仍以一种随意的口吻不时插入对话，神情一派醉意。克拉克见过他喝过更多酒，但从未见到他这么醉过。他知道他在做戏。布鲁斯回答了好几个关于商业战略的问题，像是半醉半醒下脱口而出的失言（据他的“光辉”过往来看，或许以前也发生过类似的事）。来往之间，布鲁斯可以令交谈演变为一场无硝烟的战斗，克拉克亲身体会过数次，但眼下，他明显将要输掉这局——刻意地、有技巧地。只是克拉克仍然对那些男人们对此表露的傲慢、自得感到不快。他们本可以将这些话当做熟人间的玩笑一带而过，却非得摆出一副高高在上的腔调。</p><p>  现在，晚宴宾客间影影绰绰的举动对克拉克而言不再那么难以理解了。美国各地的小酒馆里都有类似的人，昨天他们还是在公园空地玩耍的孩子，今天就摇身一变来了声色场，循环往复。布鲁斯则是个彻头彻尾的混蛋——这一面有时出现得过于频繁，克拉克不清楚这些男人们跟他是什么交情，但他们离他太近了，笑声太响亮，态度也太热切。他明知这点，却还——</p><p>  克拉克收紧下颌，牙齿用力咬合在一起。即便布鲁斯确实故意设计了这个角色形象，他也不应当被看轻到这种地步。如果这些男人知道他的真实身份，他想道，又会作何反应？</p><p>  布鲁斯轻巧地离开谈话圈，某个人顺势在他后背轻拍了一下。深灰色及海蓝色组成的礼服海洋立刻将他的身影淹没，他的步伐变得较为平稳、从容，随后停在一幅十分抽象的画前，带着种平淡的兴味打量它。开口时，他的嗓音很低，几乎只是胸膛内一阵模糊的沉闷声响，显然只打算让克拉克听清他说了什么。“你有点太显眼了，放松点。”克拉克得打开通讯器才能回答，这场合不方便，于是他什么也没回应，只将注意力投射在布鲁斯平稳的心跳声，以及他将手掌伸进外套口袋中引起的织物摩擦声中。克拉克松开双手，它们不知何时握成了拳头。“打粉色领带的那家伙一直在帮黑帮洗钱。下周他的财务情况就会露馅，让他好好享受最后一场宴会吧。”</p><p>  “可怜的家伙。”克拉克小声感叹了句，带着点钦佩。布鲁斯没听到，当然，一位年轻女士走到他旁边，他转过身，与她说起对那幅抽象画的评价。一串急促的高跟鞋触地声横穿大厅，令克拉克分神了。戴安娜刚离开先前的交谈对象，边走边伸手貌似散漫地抚了一下耳边的发丝。通讯频道里响了一声接通的提示音。</p><p>  “我借口去洗手间。”她说，“帮我指一下路。”</p><p>  克拉克打开通讯器，双眼向下扫视，透过大理石地板搜索下方的地形。“地下室里有个金库，只有两个守卫在旁边，到楼梯为止没有人。有点古怪。”戴安娜转过一个拐角，脚步声顿了一下，随即继续向前，不过变得安静了很多。克拉克发自内心地希望不会有人喝得太醉跑去扒拉大厅柱子，然后发现那莫名其妙地放着一双Jimmy Choo*[8]高跟鞋。他继续探视金库内里，但是失败了，这发现令他胃里一沉。“金库内墙有铅。”</p><p>  戴安娜谨慎地吸了一口气。“可能是为了保护贵重物品免受辐射。”</p><p>  “别想太多。”她抵达楼梯间，继续往前。到这个地步，又怎么退缩？他们知道这有可能是个圈套，但评估过七弦琴的危险性之后，还是选择来晚宴会场。要是卢瑟参与其中就更糟了，而克拉克现在认为可能性很大。“有个守卫一直在巡逻，你可以挑个时机从他旁边溜过去。另一个在走廊尽头，一直不动。你打算怎么办？”</p><p>  “轻轻地办。”戴安娜用一种毫不“轻轻”的口吻回答。</p><p>  克拉克张了张嘴，开口前忽然听到布鲁斯的心脏猛烈地快跳了一下——一个非常危险的警报信号。通讯器没有接通，无论究竟发生了什么，布鲁斯没打算打断原本的任务计划。克拉克调转注意力，在人群中搜寻他。在双眼捕捉到他的声音前，他先听到了他的呼吸。</p><p>  “——也是位非常有力的盟友。”一个人在布鲁斯附近某处说。布鲁斯的呼吸停顿间隔十分轻微，没人注意到，但这令克拉克对潜在威胁的评估一连上升了好几个等级。</p><p>  “我能说什么呢，撒迪尔斯，我太迷人了。”</p><p>  “恕我不敢苟同。”</p><p>  一瞥之下，布鲁斯正作出一副漫不经心的姿态，双肩放松，嘴角噙笑。克拉克毫不费力地认出和他说话的人正是撒迪尔斯·雷斯。事态显然有点不对劲。老人没有对交谈回以笑容，并且有两个没参与对话的人站在离他们过近的距离，克拉克发现其中一个是先前和布鲁斯聊天的男人们之一。此人手抓着自己的外套，体态很怪，克拉克甚至不需要用上透视就看出里面装着把枪，那个角度刚好能令布鲁斯看到它，却不会引起其他人注意。某种想大喊“我告诉过你这很危险！”的冲动涌上克拉克的胸腔，但被快点想办法解决的冲动盖了过去。他无比清晰地知道自己在一秒钟——少于一秒钟的时间内就可以到他身边去。</p><p>  仿佛听到他内心似的，布鲁斯极快地在宾客群中扫视了一眼，一只手勾上领结，将它松开来。手掌垂下去时，他衬衫的第一颗扣子也敞开了。</p><p>  “你不舒服吗，韦恩先生？要不要去外面走走？”</p><p>  “不错，我好像需要点新鲜空气。”</p><p>  “太对了，这种场合总是太吵闹。绅士们应该在更私人的场合谈论商业话题，你觉得呢？”</p><p>  “要是我遇到绅士，我会问问看他的。”</p><p>  雷斯走上前，用手臂圈住布鲁斯的肩膀，后者毫无畏惧地一动不动。克拉克看不到他的表情，但能看到雷斯的面色变得苍白，胳膊条件反射似的抽动了一下，似乎想松开，随即揽着布鲁斯走开。克拉克迈开步子跟了上去，尽全力遵守那个“稍安勿躁”的暗号。雷斯并不知道蝙蝠侠在场，以及这番举动的危险性。他不可能知道。然而克拉克无法确定这事实是增添还是减少了风险。</p><p>  他急急冲进空无一人的洗手间，锁好门后飞快地扯掉衬衫。氪星艾尔家族的标志随之映在镜子里。他们料到了雷斯会出席晚宴，但没有料到他对布鲁斯·韦恩有所企图，并挟持他单独离开了会场。“戴安娜，”他说，“我们有麻烦了。”</p><p>  通讯频道里一片寂静。克拉克蹙起眉毛。她可能不方便出声，但频道里一丁点响动都没有，很不……寻常，令他有些焦虑，而且这种做法也不是戴安娜的风格。他伸展感官，在地板下方找寻她的踪影。地下室一个人都没有，他的心脏紧绷起来，看上去就好像她凭空消失了。该死的，铅墙能隔绝他的透视，但不会让他连她的心跳都听不到。</p><p>  他手抓着先前被自己几乎撕成两半的衬衫，在两个选择间踌躇起来。事情发展非常、非常不对，无论敌人到底做了什么手脚，戴安娜和布鲁斯似乎都面临危险。长久以来，克拉克与常人不同的能力曾给他无限意料之外的快乐、责任，他能救人，他做得到。但他无法同时出现在两个不同的地方，并且超人一旦露面，这场突袭就彻底失去了意义。他可以选一条路——打穿地板到地下室或者立刻去追雷斯，但也只能是一条。</p><p>  当他扪心自问，事实是这道题更像是打从一开始就只有一个选择。即便戴安娜没有神力，也没有面临过更艰难的处境，或者布鲁斯并不只是个人类——他总是尽全力装作并非如此，克拉克在收到那个示意他换成制服的讯号后就做了决定。讯号的意义十分明晰（并且他很清楚星球日报社的克拉克·肯特绝不能去救布鲁斯·韦恩），其后隐藏的意图更明确，即计划变动，超人可以出面干涉行动。布鲁斯是在寻求他的介入——极其罕见，也直接表明了事态严重性。克拉克感到一种冷冰冰的恐怖滑过胸口，但没有继续犹豫下去。他转向布鲁斯消失的方向。</p><p>  一个古代魔物贩子挟持一个亿万富翁能有什么好事？雷斯在他面前带走了布鲁斯，这念头沉甸甸地压住他双肩，数秒的时间显得无比珍贵，而从他抵达现场时目睹的画面来看，他还是太迟了。布鲁斯双膝跪在潮湿的草地上，一只手臂歪斜地扭着。雷斯的手下之一站在他身后，脸上满是鲜血，一只手拽着他的头发让他仰起脖子、喉咙呈弓形暴露在空气中。一把枪抵在布鲁斯的太阳穴上。雷斯站在他们前方，怀里紧抓着一把七弦琴——从外表看来正是传闻中的魔物，力道之大几近扭曲。地上散落着六、七个昏迷的人。</p><p>  一秒钟后，钳着布鲁斯的男人应声倒地，手枪在克拉克掌心揉成一团皱巴巴的金属。</p><p>  克拉克朝前走去，雷斯瑟缩了一下，身形发着抖晃起来，但手指仍坚定地握着七弦琴弯曲的木边。克拉克伸出手，展开手掌。“把它给我 ，雷斯。到此为止。”</p><p>  雷斯摇摇头，把琴死死按在怀里，仿佛小孩不愿意放开玩具。他双眼瞪大，极为清醒地盯着克拉克。“我不能。”他沙哑地说，“已经开始了，我不能给你。”</p><p>  克拉克竭力抑制住爬上他后背的寒意。“什么开始了，雷斯？你做了什么？”作为回应，雷斯双眼望向他身后某个很远的地方，接着转过身看向布鲁斯，后者维持着原本的姿势，就好像仍然有人抓着他的身体固定着。布鲁斯的呼吸缓慢，很浅——心跳也很慢，近乎悠长，乍一听似乎很平静，但它的间隔正变得越来越长。“你做了什么？”克拉克重复了一遍，没有发怒，他已经跨越愤怒的边界。</p><p>  雷斯舔舔嘴巴，重重地眨眼。“我做了必要的事。”</p><p>  他怀中的七弦琴被轻易夺走了。他双手不愿松开，引得被迫放手时自己狠狠跌了一跤。克拉克得用上超凡的意志力才能忍住不揍人。现在他无法保证自己能控制住力道。他十分潦草地单手夹住琴，匆忙来到布鲁斯身边，同样跪在了地上。“布鲁斯？”他呼唤的人毫无反应，纹丝不动。克拉克捧住他的脸让他转向自己。布鲁斯的双眼是睁着的，没有焦距，其中看不到任何智慧、赏心悦目的光芒，也没有驱使他不断向前的无畏精神。他的心跳声越来越弱，但克拉克从他身上感受到的气息才真正令他无比恐慌。他感觉不对，克拉克说不清究竟是什么，但本能地、直觉感到不对。布鲁斯散发着死亡的气息。</p><p>  在他们身后，雷斯颤抖着呼吸，好似很害怕，却又好像已经预料到了眼前这一幕。克拉克眯起眼睛，脑海中突兀地划过某种怀疑。他松开手，布鲁斯的身体依旧朝向他。七弦琴沉沉地挂在他臂弯中。克拉克顿了一下，再次思索自己想要采取的行动是否有潜在纰漏。这大概不是个好主意，但，老天啊，他不能在这失去他。在戴安娜和布鲁斯之间，他选了这个选项，再不能迟了。无所作为是不可接受的，他做不到。他不能同时放弃两个朋友，无论布鲁斯对他而言究竟意味着什么——这个古怪的、令人恼怒的幽灵已经成为他生命轨迹的一部分。他明白布鲁斯的固执在超人复活中起了多少作用，如果他们立场调转，他怀疑自己能否作出相同的抉择。克拉克握住七弦琴，将它砸碎在地上。</p><p>  布鲁斯的身体像断线的木偶塌陷下去。克拉克在突如其来的晕眩感中也差点倒在地上。他双手撑地，试着控制住自己保持清醒。布鲁斯的呼吸渐渐回归平稳，不再那么令人心悸，现在更像是睡着了。一阵放下心来的宽慰，以及极为迅猛、强烈的满足感将克拉克吞没，令他愈发支撑不住。去他妈的魔法，他在脑子里咆哮道。</p><p>  他勉强起身扶起布鲁斯，踉踉跄跄地迈了一步，发觉自己残余的力气支撑不住两具躯体的重量。他们缓慢穿过草坪，汗水渗进他的眉毛。他——他在做什么？布鲁斯的头靠着他肩膀。克拉克低下头望了一眼，眉头紧锁。他为什么在走路？有更好的移动方式，他可以——</p><p>  克拉克抬眼望去，戴安娜赤着双脚横穿草坪，正向他们飞奔而来，长发在月光中形成一道黑色波浪。他张张嘴，又止住，以免耗尽力气彻底晕倒。他将布鲁斯又往怀里带了带，挨着自己胸膛，沉重地喘息着，努力维持清醒。接着，一片黑暗笼罩了他的意识。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>  这不是克拉克头一回在极度糟糕的状态下醒来。过去数年间噩梦一直如影随形，不断从他背负的恐惧中汲取新能量，最糟的是它会重复他真正遇到过的、再也不想经历的情境。风暴中的父亲，黑零，路易斯在奔跑、摔倒，一个黑洞洞的枪口对着她，一个炸弹，法院，超人没能来得及拯救它。他跪在卢瑟面前，玛莎的照片在房顶一角燃烧。布鲁斯，氪石，一只靴子压住他的下巴。毁灭日。有时他甚至梦到自己的坟墓，有人强迫他再次从死亡中归来。他知道现实并没有都按噩梦发展。困住他的梦魇来源于他童年时期的迷茫和挣扎。</p><p>  克拉克睁开眼睛，又立刻闭上，转头把脸按进枕头。他耳朵里充斥着嗡嗡作响、断断续续不成节奏的电子合成音，某处传来汽笛声，有鸟群在鸣叫。强烈的感官感受令他头痛欲裂。他差点哀嚎出声，但又怕声音会把自己逼疯。也许他就要死了。</p><p>  然后，一切都停止了。</p><p>  灯光的亮度忽然不再那么刺眼。克拉克眨了几下眼睛，尽力平复呼吸，直到身体不再带着下面的床一同发抖。看上去他是在一间医疗设施内。各类设备在他周围小声嗡鸣，仍然有些烦人，但在他忍受范围内。目前最紧要的问题是，他不知道自己在哪。</p><p>  他动了动，感到披风垫在下面摩擦身体，叫他略微放下心来。通常情况下，克拉克·肯特和超人都跟医生这种职业不大对付，但至少超人的身份可以解释为什么针头刺不破他的皮肤。他费力地思索导致自己昏迷的原因，一点也想不起来了。考虑到身处的环境，也许他受伤了？</p><p>  一串拖曳声从房间一角传来。克拉克转过头，吓了一跳。他的感官仍然不太听话，任何声音都显得很响亮。亚瑟从座椅里站起身，脸上带着种谨慎的表情，控制面部肌肉的劲显得很刻意、不自然。他一只手握着三叉戟。“你感觉怎么样？”</p><p>  “我不知道。”克拉克诚实地说。他试着整理、归拢记忆，但脑子里一团混乱。他比平时虚弱一点，但又不至于到遭遇氪石的程度。一只手臂有点刺痛，跟被电流扎了一样钝钝的，但是没有任何伤口。相较克拉克穿着全套超人制服，亚瑟身上只套着一件宽松的毛衣。“你没穿你的闪亮战甲。”</p><p>  “那件「闪亮战甲」属于亚特兰蒂斯的统治者。它可比你那套要实用多了。”亚瑟显而易见地松了口气，边向前走边拉伸肩膀。“真搞不懂一个会飞的家伙干嘛穿披风，一点也不合空气动力学。”</p><p>  “好吧，你想怎么说都行。事实是你的制服也很傻，跟我们不相上下。”</p><p>  “我们等你们清醒等了很久，最好别给我一个再把你敲晕过去的理由。”这话是以玩笑口吻说的，大约想令克拉克放松点，只不过实际作用正相反。克拉克试着坐起身，但那支发麻的手臂阻碍了动作，而且他的头又痛起来了，就跟刚醒来时一样。亚瑟快步上前，将三叉戟靠在床边上，按住克拉克不容置疑地要他躺下。“嘿，别着急，我不知道你想到哪去，但得等头儿同意才行。”</p><p>  “头儿？”克拉克重复了一遍。肾上腺素仍然冲刷着他的血管，应和着他模糊的恐慌感。草坪，月光，布鲁斯喉咙形成的刺目曲线，寂静，以及他原本该有的心跳声。</p><p>  “戴安娜。”</p><p>  他眨眨眼，听到她名字带来的安慰感在他胸口扩散开来。“她还活着。”这不是个问句，感谢上帝这不必是个问句。“她怎么样？”</p><p>  “比你好多了。”亚瑟没有抽回手，掌心在半空中尴尬地游移。他清了清喉咙。“我是说，她很好。她可是戴安娜，不像某些冲撞了邪门仪式或者别的他妈的不知道是什么东西的人。”</p><p>  “布鲁斯。”克拉克喃喃自语。亚瑟移开目光，下巴紧紧绷住，似乎在调整情绪。克拉克心跳加快，所有安心感都瞬间消失得无影无踪。他感到一阵头昏眼花，呼吸变得艰难。“他——他没有——”</p><p>  “不是，”亚瑟立刻打断道，只是口吻并不像为此感到高兴，“他还活着。”</p><p>  「活着」并不等同于「还好」。尤其涉及布鲁斯的时候。“我能见他吗？”</p><p>  “我不知道能不能让你起来四处乱逛。你昏迷了，克拉克，你知不知道这见鬼的有多吓人？”</p><p>  克拉克忽然感到自己无比渺小。坐在床边，向亚瑟寻求安慰，却什么也没得到。</p><p>  “求你。”他说。</p><p>  亚瑟定定地盯着他看了会儿，随即叹息一声。“真不知道我为什么会觉得来看护你比看护他更容易。”</p><p>  走出房间后不久，克拉克基本明确了他们的所在地。四周的装潢与他对韦恩庄园的记忆相符，即便它明显经过了一番改装。走过大厅时，他忍不住想多看几眼放置在当中的桌子，但最终按捺住了。现在不是关注这些的正确时机。</p><p>  “布鲁斯为什么不在医务室？”</p><p>  亚瑟咕哝一声，迈上通往二层的楼梯。“跟那没关系。他没受伤。”这并不是事情的全部真相，他们心里都知道。物理上来说，克拉克也没有受伤。他回想起亚瑟在看护他时手里紧握着三叉戟，开始思索他们原先以为他醒来时会发生什么事。</p><p>  剩下的路程他们谁都没说话。空气中弥漫着不安稳的气氛。走进布鲁斯的房间时，他内心也一点没放松。布鲁斯正躺在床中央，像是睡着了，安静，平稳，令克拉克很难将他和那个终生行走于悬崖边缘的人联系起来。他朝床沿疾走几步，几乎是下意识地，一点不清楚自己想做什么。隐隐约约地，他内心希望这些动静会引起一些反应——布鲁斯被惊醒，或者恼火地问他们闯进来是想做什么。但没有，什么都没有。</p><p>  克拉克站在床沿，垂眼注视着布鲁斯平缓、近乎机械性的胸膛起伏。“没受伤”，亚瑟是这么说的。但现在看来显然不是那么简单。魔法。他想道，他终究还是太迟了，他没能赶上。</p><p>  “我先出去待着。”亚瑟说。随后门轻轻合拢，克拉克只迟钝地听到一声隐约的咯啦声。</p><p>  不知过了多久，他发现自己坐下了，丝毫想不起来这个动作是怎么发生的。他的双腿在发抖，要再站起来大概还得费些功夫。“我现在还是不太明白自己的感受，对你之前想杀我的事。但你复活了我，所以我猜我们扯平了。”他用一种极为勉强的轻松语调说，重重地吞咽了一下，感到嗓子发紧。“也就是说如果现在我救你，你就欠我一回。我知道你讨厌这样。”</p><p>  “所以，要是你打算自己醒过来，最好快点。警告完毕。”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>  世界是一片病态的绿色，他的视界被逐渐侵染，直至绿光成为一团模糊的、有生命的黑色。他的脖子被踩住了，令他挣扎着才能汲取到一点空气。剧烈的痛楚侵袭他的躯体，但远远比不上他感受到的无力，以及避无可避的落败。透过被重重抵住的喉咙，克拉克试着挤出点声音，但那只靴子越来越沉。布鲁斯手中的长矛向他落下。</p><p>  散落的珍珠在他身边缓缓滚动。</p><p>  然后他醒过来，过程称不上缓慢、可控制。梦境消失了，仿佛窗帘拉起后被阳光驱散。他立刻发觉自己的心跳重得像锤子敲打胸腔，很慢，跟身体其余部分脱了节。以及，他身边有另一个极快的心跳声。“布鲁斯？”他问了句，声音有点嘶哑，但并不虚弱。他飞快地集中注意力。不知什么时候他躺在床上睡着了，在此期间，布鲁斯醒了过来。</p><p>  克拉克笨拙地支起身体，四肢被重新唤醒，恢复活力。布鲁斯的确醒了。“你醒了。”他说，一句毫无实际作用的确认。</p><p>  布鲁斯低声哼了一下作为回应。克拉克朝他挪过去一点坐着，感到他因此略微紧绷起来，抬起一只手覆到自己额头上。“你在这多久了？”——不是“发生了什么事？”，也不是“我昏迷了多长时间？”，而是“你在这多久了？”</p><p>  克拉克动动喉咙。“不久。”他顿了一下，随后调整回答，做了点补充：“我觉得不算非常久。我不是故意要在这睡着的。”</p><p>  “你累了。”布鲁斯陈述道，语调很中立，不带指责。克拉克笑起来，有点大声，并且带着种积极的否定意味。“对，我猜是的。你怎么样？”</p><p>  布鲁斯皱起眉，手掌下落，按住肩膀，触碰到时极快地吸了一口气。克拉克感到自己的肩膀也连着幻痛了一下。“我很好。”</p><p>  “好的，你很好。”克拉克摇摇头，叹息一声。他的太阳穴附近产生了某种奇异的压迫感，不过他没太在意。“老天啊，布鲁斯。”</p><p>  被感慨名字的人眯起眼睛。“有话就说吧，克拉克。”</p><p>  克拉克咬咬牙。他头脑中的压迫感愈发严重了，一股发烫的热流在他身体内流淌，令他全身紧绷。他忽然感到一阵怒火，烦躁，却不知这情绪是从哪来的。有一部分的他因此感到庆幸，生气时和布鲁斯交谈要容易得多。“没有，当然没有。我们有什么可谈的？”</p><p>  “克拉克——”</p><p>  “别说。”音节几乎像是从他嗓子里自发地喷涌出来。他低下头，把脑袋埋进手掌中，按住太阳穴，好似这样能把那股压力从脑子里推开。“要是你不打算说实话，就什么也别说。”</p><p>  一只手碰了碰他的手腕。克拉克想挣开，但那个力道很坚持。他可以阻止的，他可以强行甩开那只手，布鲁斯无法真正违抗他的力量，但他们都知道他不会那么做。克拉克感受到一种注定的必然性，布鲁斯轻轻摸了摸他的手背，转到他的额头。“你怎么了？”</p><p>  “我不知道。”克拉克低声说，在拇指划过眼角时战栗了一下，用力合着眼睛。怒火仍然在燃烧，似乎在他血管中四处流窜，但暂时被别的什么东西缓解了。恐惧，关心，以及专注，他开始细细分析自己的症状。“我感觉……头痛？”</p><p>  “头痛。”布鲁斯慢慢重复了一遍。他的手指摸索着克拉克的后脑，不太重地按了几下，在克拉克自己都说不上来的几个点位来回摩擦。他很努力才止住自己为这种绝佳的触感呻吟，布鲁斯不会想听他哼哼的。“你会头痛？”</p><p>  “偶尔。”一只手的动作渐渐变慢，向后盖住他的脖颈，拇指精准地在皮肤上划着圈。克拉克动了一下喉咙，心里清楚布鲁斯能感觉到这个小动作，出于某种未知原因，这个细节比他们的皮肤相接似乎更亲密些。他没让自己因此分心，继续试着找出自己焦虑的根源，随即蹙起眉毛。</p><p>  “有点别的。有点……不对劲，我觉得自己不太像自己了。”</p><p>  布鲁斯的双手顿住，在他皮肤上绷紧。“再详细点？”</p><p>  克拉克睁开眼睛，令它们适应房间里的黑暗，直到能看清面前人的轮廓。布鲁斯神情镇定，毫无异色。克拉克不必听他的心跳就知道这只是表面作样。“那个时候，雷斯对你做了什么？”</p><p>  布鲁斯的手收了回去。克拉克制住自己想拉住它们的冲动。“失去”的感觉在他内部蔓延，他十分清楚其源头，以及现在他还没准备好应对其下隐藏的含义。某种古怪的罪恶感在他胸口涌动——毫无缘由。但他的确感觉到了。“我很好。”布鲁斯再次说，仿佛多说几次这就能成为事实。</p><p>  “不，你不是。”克拉克说，“并且我觉得我也一样。”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>  向联盟其他成员解释情况的过程极为漫长。通常克拉克喜欢和他们交流，或者至少喜欢交流这件事背后的意义。他喜欢自己成为某个集体的一部分。只是他很难将注意力集中在维克多谈论的雷斯离岸账户之类的事上——他没法将目光从布鲁斯身上移开，准确来说，他克制不住自己盯着布鲁斯指间的钢笔看。克拉克心不在焉地弯曲手指，分辨自己是的确感受到了钢笔的触感，抑或只是视觉造成的错觉。在毫无头绪的情况下，很难得出结论。</p><p>  一只温暖的手碰了碰他的膝盖，克拉克花了一秒钟才将它和坐在他身边的戴安娜联系起来。“对不起。”她说，“我没有意识到魔法可能会影响你的能力。我没考虑周全，很抱歉。”</p><p>  克拉克耸耸肩，勉强笑了一下。“不是你的错。我们怎么事先知道这类事？”</p><p>  她摇摇头，“即使如此，我也该在通讯切断的第一时间回去找你们，采取对应措施。但看到金库里的东西、明白雷斯想做什么的时候，我犹豫了，我害怕擅作决定可能引起的后果。”她看向布鲁斯，克拉克不可自制地跟随她的目光。布鲁斯正倾身查看下方的神龛图纸，戴安娜依据在金库里看到的实物尽量详细地将它画了出来。经她勘察，金库内墙并不含铅，不过四周围着一层魔法形成的护壁。显然令人起死回生这件事没神话传闻中说得那么容易。他似乎十分专心地查探着图纸，但也没落下他们的对话——克拉克知道他在听。“我也要向你道歉，布鲁斯，我没能提前想到雷斯的目标是你。”</p><p>  布鲁斯抬起眼睛瞥了她一眼，随即又垂下，指尖从钢笔一侧抚过。“如果提前知道，你会要求我别去吗？”</p><p>  戴安娜笑起来。“要是我要求了，你会听吗？”</p><p>  “这本身并不是重点，雷斯总会找到机会。”</p><p>  “我们已经确定他的目标是布鲁斯了吗？”巴里问，“我的意思是，也不是说不对，布鲁斯·韦恩经常被当做坏事的目标，不过那是因为他有钱，跟蝙蝠侠没关系。雷斯自己就是个富翁，当时又有很多其他人在场，就是说不——”巴里停了停，迟疑地望着他们，“有随机的可能性，对吗？”</p><p>  “不，”布鲁斯开口，克拉克能听出其中钢铁似的肯定性，“特定是我。”</p><p>  稍晚，等戴安娜再次找到他时，克拉克正坐在医疗翼内一张帆布床上，十分耐心地等着。布鲁斯正在旁边一间铅墙砌成的房间里做些……事。克拉克不清楚，但明白这些测试的必要性，他们终归已经对此达成了一致，都想知道整件事造成了什么影响。沮丧之处是目前他们还没发现任何有价值的线索。</p><p>  布鲁斯关注的重点是感官共享。克拉克大致同意这个优先级，尤其考虑到除日常生活之外，超人和蝙蝠侠的身份令他们时常面临各类危险情况。克拉克不敢细想一个佐德或毁灭日程度的恶棍得知布鲁斯共享他的感受会造成什么后果。事实证明事情没他们原本预估的那么严重。只有在布鲁斯的精神非常集中于一个感受的源头时，克拉克才能在物理上获得相同感知。要是布鲁斯本人不在意，举例来说，他新近脱臼、布满各色淤伤的肩膀，也最多让克拉克感觉到一点微妙的刺痛，极其轻微，几乎可以完全忽略。通过冥想，布鲁斯甚至可以将这种轻微的刺痛也完全消除。</p><p>  另一方面，无论作何尝试，他似乎完全感觉不到克拉克的感受。内心深处，克拉克怀疑这与氪星基因有关，但他什么也没说。也许是因为他生来与人类有本质的不同，或者……或者跟发生在他身上的那件事有关。假如七弦琴真的能改变人的灵魂，他可能确实有什么地方因此错位了。</p><p>  他们对情绪的共享与感官类似，不过更复杂些。布鲁斯称自己感觉不到克拉克的情绪，但克拉克一直源源不断地感受到他心情的变化。他们暂时谁都对此没办法，只能刻意隔绝或忽视。克拉克知道这令布鲁斯烦躁，但除了同样感受这种烦躁之外，他基本上什么也做不了。他能理解，真的。布鲁斯是个极度注重隐私的人，可以料想跟某人（尤其是克拉克）建立精神层面直接的连接对他而言有多不堪忍受。克拉克只希望他可以礼貌地略少烦躁一点，毕竟克拉克自己也还在努力消化这事。现在看来，布鲁斯刚醒时，即克拉克还无法区分他和自己的感受时，事态真称得上十分可怕。</p><p>  一连串不确定的、重复的测试令克拉克神经发紧、焦躁不安。更糟的是，他能感觉到布鲁斯也同样心情烦闷，双份的不良情绪彼此叠加，朝某个难以忍受的方向不停增长。唯一的好处是，这至少证明铅无法隔绝他们之间莫名其妙的联系。等那扇门打开，他跟布鲁斯不至于无话可说。</p><p>  戴安娜坐到他身边。她身上穿着一件长外套，明显是在离开的中途突然决定陪他坐会儿。“你怎么样？”</p><p>  “我很好。”这句话的语调比他预计的要生硬不少。他深深呼吸了一下。“对不起，我没事。谢谢你。”</p><p>  一段沉默持续了片刻。克拉克的肩膀有点发痒，不知是他自己还是布鲁斯的感觉。“在查七弦琴时，我没能完全弄清它的力量。”戴安娜说，“我会再去查查看。要是有什么新消息，我会告诉你们。”</p><p>  克拉克叹了口气。“谢谢。要是能知道到底发生了什么，现阶段我就很满足了。”</p><p>  “其实我一直在考虑这个问题。那天晚上，拿着七弦琴时，你心里在想什么？”</p><p>  他不确定自己脸上露出了什么表情。戴安娜伸出手，用力握了一下他的。“对不起，我太唐突了。”</p><p>  “不，没事。这问题很合理，我也不明白自己这是怎么了。”克拉克快速地闭了一下眼，试着回顾那天晚上的记忆，竭力扼住逃开的冲动。“我不知道。我不想让他死，也许只是这样。”</p><p>  戴安娜抿住嘴唇。“我认为他那时已经不在了。”</p><p>  “什么？”</p><p>  戴安娜转向他，脸上带着一种极为深切的不忍。“我认为你找到布鲁斯时，他已经死了。”</p><p>  克拉克感到脑中的血液一下子被抽干，手掌向内紧紧蜷起。支撑床体的金属栏在他手指间危险地嘎吱作响，他猛地收回被戴安娜握着的手，尽管她看上去并不介意他的力道。“不对，不是。他——他还在呼吸，我听到了他的心跳。”他恳求、确认般的说。</p><p>  “灵魂魔法有时会错乱。但七弦琴只能召唤已经死去的灵魂。我认为雷斯害死了他，但你把他带回来了。”</p><p>  之后，铅制隔间的门打开时，克拉克在笑。声音有点太响了，并且带着点歇斯底里的意味。但它发自内心。兜兜转转，凡事总是有缘由。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>  尽管这事据他们所知没有先例，他和布鲁斯之间新形成的联系也并未对他们的关系产生太多影响。实际上，这正是问题所在。</p><p>  克拉克瞪着显示屏上的文档，十分钟内第五次删掉开头几句话。他非常、非常努力地不去想布鲁斯，但话说起来总比做起来难，尤其是布鲁斯似乎连五秒钟放空头脑的时间都没有。连接一直在持续——工作时，夜里，冲澡的时候，巡视大都会天空的中途。克拉克无法想象布鲁斯如何与这种一秒钟都不停歇的焦虑共处。他简直要被逼疯了。</p><p>  换个角度讲，这种体验和他童年时代很类似，即他不太能控制能力的时候，超级感官会对最微小的事物作出反应，完全不可控，无数不同的感受将他吞没。</p><p>  克拉克朝后倒在椅背上，关掉笔电，放弃在这天晚上继续工作。这样不是办法，总有人得让步。他愿意当主动的一方，但首先，布鲁斯和他必须谈谈。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>  无可否认，哥谭市有着极为美丽的天际线，尤其夜幕降临的时候。不幸之处是“安静”、“宁静”这类词从不适用于这座城市的夜晚，克拉克也从未在这有过什么愉快的经历。夜空下方的街道上，蝙蝠侠的身形被一辆疾驰的摩托车前灯勾勒出轮廓，骑手手里挥舞着什么东西，看起来像中世纪人当武器用的连枷，克拉克十分守礼地飘到外侧，隐藏身形。他可以等布鲁斯办完手头的事再去找他。</p><p>  摩托车轮飞快地转动，发出一连串刺耳的摩擦声。布鲁斯停顿了一下，忽然分心似的朝上看了一眼。克拉克听到他叹了口气，仿佛在指责什么。他发现了。</p><p>  摩托车手直冲上前，发觉蝙蝠侠没有躲开的意思，而是径直迎上来时似乎慌了手脚。距离缩短到仅一尺左右时，布鲁斯极快地向旁滑去，一只靴子以一种精妙的角度重重击上车身，令其偏离原本的行驶路线，连车带人一同冲到了旁边的墙壁上。响亮的撞击声令克拉克同情地抽了一下嘴角。接着，布鲁斯的注意力转到他身上，一种恼怒的情绪向外传递。</p><p>  一只抓钩擦着克拉克的脸颊钉到后方，他没动。布鲁斯娴熟地荡到屋顶上，重重落地，黑色的披风在夜风中飞舞。他不悦地盯着克拉克。“你在这做什么？”</p><p>  克拉克抱起双臂，从半空中落下，靴底稳稳地落在屋顶。他故意惊讶似的挑起眉毛。“我得有特定理由才能来看望朋友？”布鲁斯低声咕哝了句，更多的烦躁，火花似的顺着他们之间隐形的线燃烧到另一端。克拉克差点没忍住笑。“我们得谈谈。”</p><p>  布鲁斯转身开始收起抓钩线。“好的，说吧。”</p><p>  “「谈谈」这个行为通常是双向的。”克拉克说。布鲁斯侧过头瞥了他一眼，没出声，一如往常顽固得要命。“你最近还好吗，布鲁斯？”</p><p>  “你知道我好不好。”</p><p>  “我在问你。”</p><p>  毫无起伏的：“我很好。”</p><p>  “真的？”克拉克慢吞吞地说，“可最近我的睡眠质量很不怎么样。”</p><p>  “你需要睡眠？”布鲁斯维持着一种谨慎、小心的语调，但克拉克能感觉到其下藏着的一点发自真心的好奇。这感觉像是在作弊，布鲁斯站在他面前，努力竖起一道墙，但他还是能知道。</p><p>  克拉克耸耸肩膀。“我喜欢睡觉。”</p><p>  “那么我很抱歉打扰了你的这项爱好。”</p><p>  “其实我并不是来听你道歉的。”克拉克靠近房檐，慢慢坐下，十分耐心地等着布鲁斯走过来。在城市灯火下，夜幕中的星星显得有些暗淡，但它们始终亘久不变地悬在空中。他不太认真地思考布鲁斯是否有兴趣去宇宙中看看。“你知道的。”</p><p>  “你来也不是为了问我最近过得如何。”夹杂着一丝饶有兴致的探究，温暖，显得愉快。如果没有这道联系，克拉克思索道，他是否能仅凭布鲁斯心跳和呼吸的变化分辨出来？</p><p>  “我想知道雷斯对你说了什么。为什么他选择布鲁斯·韦恩？”</p><p>  “那不重要。别再想了。”</p><p>  “我做不到。”他回答，“因为你一直在想。”</p><p>  布鲁斯凝视他片刻，双眼在面具下长久地闪着灯火及星星的光亮。“即使我没有，你也不会放这事过去。”</p><p>  克拉克点点头。“大概吧，我不会的。”他笑着承认，“我很确定某些人脾气跟我一样很倔。”</p><p>  布鲁斯叹了口气。克拉克感受到他的紧张感在自己胸口沉淀下去，几乎让他有点想停止追究。但他不能。“布鲁斯·韦恩的一生都伴随着死亡。”布鲁斯剖白般说，仿佛克拉克会因此评判他。克拉克听过发生在他身上的悲剧，当然。人人皆知韦恩夫妇。他忽然意识到这一切会带给人怎样的孤独。“雷斯认为这有某种特殊含义。”</p><p>  “你呢？”克拉克动了动身体，向前倾身，以看清布鲁斯的表情。他竭力隔绝那份翻涌不停的、不属于他的感情。他想听布鲁斯自己告诉他。“你觉得那有什么含义？”</p><p>  布鲁斯毫无游移地望着下方的城市。“我认为我如何处置它，它就是相应的意义。”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>  布鲁斯是个难以琢磨的人，大部分由于他有意为之。亿万富翁，蝙蝠侠，以及极罕见情况下他愿意呈现的第三面，仅能透过层层盔甲匆匆瞥到一隙。接着就无影无踪。</p><p>  克拉克是个记者。从多角度挖掘真相是他的天职。</p><p>  他试着审视、重新评估已得出的结论——尽量避免作弊，对他们两个都好。也许布鲁斯也在以自己的方式做相同的事。</p><p>  事实是，形势不会由于一场气氛不错的谈话，以及他们略微了解了彼此就一夜好转。雷斯的话仍然是扎在布鲁斯心脏里的一根长针，他知道。某几个午夜时分，在他失眠或者出于对莱克斯·卢瑟阴谋的担忧巡视城市时，他能感觉到雷斯的话像幽灵不断纠缠，一遍遍曲解、重复死亡才是他唯一的出路。说实话，布鲁斯的话几乎同等地徘徊在他脑海里。“世界无法纠正它自己”，“你待它的方式即是死亡的意义”。克拉克对此产生了些许钦佩。一个凡人决意用自己的双手重塑世界。分毫差错就会无比危险，但这正是令布鲁斯可被信赖的依据——他本人比任何人都更清楚自己在走一条多么细的钢丝。与此同时，卢瑟之流将自我责任打造成武器，矛头直指不符合他们理想肖像的人。布鲁斯始终背负着他的过错。某种角度来说，创伤形成了他的盔甲。他从失败中学习，将它们印刻在心里，即使自己会因此深受伤害。克拉克无比清晰地知道自己的名字已经成为这些创伤不可磨灭的一部分，他真的明白，因为这也是他的错误。但现在他渐渐知道了些与之并列的其他名字。</p><p>  他时常试着理解布鲁斯执着复活他的理由，或许只是由于此人心底深处并不知道该如何悼念一个已故之人。克拉克见过蝙蝠洞里那件唯一不带蝙蝠纹样的制服，以及上面书写的黄色文字，它们背后的故事。他读过新闻，听过那件事。以死亡为结局，没错。布鲁斯想从那场悲哀的事故中掘出什么？蝙蝠洞里曾有过一个属于超人的物件吗？一个布鲁斯工作间隙眼角会无意中望见、时刻提醒他曾犯下错误的物件？疑问令克拉克内心沉重不已。他并不想成为蝙蝠侠用来惩罚自己的一根刺。</p><p>  先入为主是他的第一个错误。作为记者而言毫不专业。人不应当先编造一个故事，再去找证据支撑它——应当揭示真相，令它随着线索浮出水面。现在，七弦琴遗留的连接有时会令他束手束脚。但他有法克服了——布鲁斯总是以某种恒久、极度难以察觉的方式暴露自己的内心，他学会了如何发现这些痕迹。</p><p>  布鲁斯和戴安娜在做搏斗训练。克拉克望着他们，忽略掉期间胸腔内肾上腺素的冲刷感。他专注地盯着布鲁斯有力、节奏平稳的动作，他的身形并未影响其敏捷。他不时缩短和对手的距离，近到足以抓到她，即便从纯粹的力量角度这并不对他有利。戴安娜每次都不由地为此轻笑。稍后，布鲁斯退出场地坐了下来，一种满足感和背部的刺痛一并袭向克拉克。他仔细观察前者抿着的嘴角下不显眼的弧度，他正问巴里想不想来一场。神速者伴随着一道银蓝色的闪电消失了。房间里只剩下他们两个人。</p><p>  “我来跟你打。”克拉克说。</p><p>  “好像不大公平。”布鲁斯说，仍带着一点若有似无的笑意。一团温暖的感觉在克拉克胸口绽开，很难分清究竟来自哪一处。但目前，他并不想探究。</p><p>  “我会手下留情的。”克拉克脱掉连帽衫，轻轻扔到椅背上，随后加了一句：“老家伙。”</p><p>  布鲁斯紧盯着他，退回到搏击场内。克拉克低声笑起来，随意地躲开挥来的第一拳。是近距离搏斗，布鲁斯占据了主导。他们在场地内绕着圈，要在不使用超能力的前提下躲开攻击变得越来越艰难。随后，他抢握住布鲁斯的一只手腕，并且在它意图挣开时没有松手。好吧，也许他终究还是作弊了，一点点而已。布鲁斯抬起眼睛与他对视，心跳比平时略快。接着，他也冲克拉克笑了一下。</p><p>  克拉克的肩膀被用力握住了。布鲁斯向后倒去，克拉克别无选择地被带着一并扑到地上。一只脚伸进他大腿下方，借力将他整个人翻了过去。克拉克摇晃的视野里出现了天花板，以及布鲁斯，正伏在他胸口。“这不——”他重重吸入一口并不真的需要的空气，感受了会儿那种近似敌意的满足感。布鲁斯俯视着他，汗湿的前发贴着额头，模样好看到几近犯罪。“——不公平。”</p><p>  “你还有得学呢，孩子。”布鲁斯说，展开手掌覆上他的脖颈。克拉克发现自己在微微发抖，极为清楚地知道现在他感受得到布鲁斯的心跳，布鲁斯也能摸到他的脉搏。</p><p>  他抬起手，摸上布鲁斯的脸颊。胡茬扎得他掌心有点发痒。他舔舔嘴唇，略微犹豫。他感觉得到，但仍然想听布鲁斯自己说出来。“要是你想要这个，就得告诉我。”</p><p>  布鲁斯垂着眼睛又再看了他一会儿——目光中掺着一丝蝙蝠侠的咄咄逼人，但嘴角挑起的弧度是布鲁斯·韦恩式的，以及，还有些别的什么。他俯下身，克拉克欣然迎了上去。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[1]*直译为“等音音程”，乐理术语；以钢琴为例，c#与bD两个音在键盘上的键号相同（即为同一个键），当演奏者按下这个键时，听者无法分辨具体是c#还是bD，只有演奏者知道自己演奏的实际上是哪一个。<br/>[2]杯子把戏：即魔术中常有的几个杯子间藏一个小物件的把戏，这里比喻克拉克的不同身份是杯子，他在不同身份间转来转去，就好像把戏中的小物件。<br/>[3]大都会星闻：Metropolis Star.<br/>[4]希腊神话中，这则故事有许多版本，大致均可概括为：俄耳甫斯是太阳神阿波罗和缪斯女神卡利娥帕的儿子，擅音律，尤其擅长演奏七弦琴，传闻所到之处花草树木各种生灵都会停下来听他的演奏声。他和恋人欧律狄刻相爱至深，不料结婚后，欧律狄刻外出玩耍时被毒蛇咬伤，随即死去。俄耳甫斯伤心欲绝，带着七弦琴前往冥界，演奏声感动了冥王哈迪斯，他答应俄耳甫斯可以带着妻子的灵魂回去，但在他们离开冥界之前，俄耳甫斯不得转头看妻子的灵魂。俄耳甫斯信守承诺，一路向前，从未回头，直到他踏出冥界，沐浴在阳光之下，便欣喜地回头看向妻子，没想到妻子的灵魂由于落在后面，仍在冥界范围内，经他一望，立刻落回冥界。由于他违反承诺，哈迪斯再不允许他渡过冥河。俄耳甫斯凄惨地四处流落、隐居，最终由于得罪酒神手下而被杀。阿波罗失去儿子后十分难过，就去向天父宙斯求情，宙斯怜悯俄耳甫斯对妻子的情谊，便将他生前弹奏的七弦琴挂在天空，此为天琴座的由来。<br/>[5]原文Bruce Wayne.TM 笑死(<br/>[6]Ivan Blake: 蝙蝠女侠系列中的反派，没查到跟布鲁斯·韦恩的关系orz 《英勇无畏》里似乎有出场，但是我不记得了(X)那集我光顾着看蝙蝠侠色诱男性反派引得男性反派念念不忘(X)<br/>参考资料：https://www.hearandplay.com/main/overcoming-illusion-enharmonic-intervals<br/>[7]血腥指节游戏：bloody knuckles，两个人曲起手指用指关节对撞，看谁最先痛到认输。<br/>[8]Jimmy Choo：英国奢侈品牌，主营鞋、包、小型饰品。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>